The present invention relates to an umbrella for a pet, such as a dog, and particularly relates to a combined pet leash and umbrella which in an open position of the umbrella canopy overlies the pet to protect the pet from inclement weather conditions while also serving as a leash for the pet in both umbrella canopy opened and closed positions.
While umbrellas have been conventionally provided individuals to protect them from inclement weather conditions, animals likewise require protection from inclement conditions, e.g. when they are being walked. Obviously the protection afforded by the protective envelope or spread of a conventional umbrella useful to protect individuals from inclement weather conditions is insufficient to protect the pet from such conditions. The pet obviously would walk beyond the envelope of protection afforded by the individual's umbrella.
Umbrellas for pets are per se not new and a number of umbrella type devices have been adapted to protect pets from inclement weather conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,546,970 and 5,918,611 disclose umbrellas for pets which are secured to conventional pet harnesses and the pet collars. These umbrellas are independent of any leash for the pet whereby the individual may retain control of the pet. Also the movement of the pet relative to the harness, collar and/or umbrella as can be discerned from those patents may cause the umbrella to be skewed from its intended protective position overlying the pet to a partially unprotecting position. See also U.S. design patents D324,117; D324,943; and D325,296. It will be appreciated therefore that there is a need for an umbrella to protect a pet from inclement weather conditions and which umbrella is under control of the individual walking the pet as well as enabling the pet to be under control of the individual via the umbrella and a leash in both umbrella opened and closed positions.